The Biology Department of Battelle, Pacific Northwest Laboratories, is experiencing growth in biomedical research volume requiring the acquisition of additional laboratory space and, as a result, additional laboratory animal facilities. The Animal Resources Center, an organizational unit within the Department, must continue to provide laboratory animal care in the face of this rapid growth. To date, the Center has performed satisfactorily without the full time services of a laboratory animal veterinarian, functioning as an operational unit under guidance of an advisory Animal Care Committee. The objective of this proposal is to secure partial support, declining over a three-year period, for a laboratory animal veterinarian to assume Chairmanship of the Animal Care Committee, develop and implement proper animal care procedures during this expansion period, and institute an educational program for animal care technicians which will prepare these individuals for AALAS certification. We are also requesting funds to purchase a cage washer for an Annex laboratory facility scheduled for completion in July 1973.